


These Walls Are Paper Thin

by aleksmarchant



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: F/M, Loud Sex, Some Degradation, Some Swearing, aleks being a virgo n getting pissy @ chaos, exhibitionism lowkey, explicit sex so be prepared for that shit, russian speaking, set in the cc 2016 house btw, they live in the house okAY I MAKE thE RULES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksmarchant/pseuds/aleksmarchant
Summary: you and aleks have been dating for over 2 years long-distance and things have been amazing! that is until the two of you decide that playing by the rules is no longer an option and aleks cant control his urges to save his life.





	These Walls Are Paper Thin

You and Aleks have been dating for a little over 2 years now - which for you, is an exceptionally long time to be in a relationship, especially when it involves you living a state away from your significant other. Fortunately enough, despite Aleks’… _intense_ career at Cow Chop, the both of you are still able to relax and spend time together when you visit their residence in Colorado. Compared to Utah, your trip to Colorado is akin to a child who’s been pulled out of school for a surprise trip to Disney Land.

The flight is long and always exhausting both physically and mentally. Not only do you have to fly alone, but the amount of children on the plane every time you travel is enough to make you want to tie your tubes - seriously, it’s that bad.

You step out of the plane into the fresh air, giving your neck a stretch and revelling in the ability to move after being cramped next to two old people who just don’t know what personal space is. A slight buzzing comes from your pocket and you waste no time in fishing out the source. Your face instantly lights up when the first words of the text on screen are:

 **Aleks** : status report?

‘ _Haha, he’s so awkward_ ’ you snicker to yourself. Even if you have been dating for over 2 years, Aleks never fails to possess the worlds dorkiest, niche personality of any person you’ve met - which is a large part of what makes him so special to you. Clutching your phone to your chest, you make your way to the gate where he’ll be waiting, or napping, or probably not even there because he went to get food and fails to know what the concept of time is.

“Y/N!” Aleks gives an enthusiastic call, waving you over to him as he stands awkwardly away from the large crowd of people who are also waiting for their loved ones. You smile, jogging over to Aleks, your face glowing in delight to see your boyfriend for the first time in 3 months!

Without hesitating, you lunge forward, wrapping your arms securely around Aleks’ slender neck, his inked arms snaking their way around your waist in a surprisingly possessive, tight grip.

“God, you’re so warm” you say, stifling an uncontrollable smile. Pulling back, Aleks sighs, looking directly into your eyes. He leans down, placing a soft yet firm kiss onto your needy lips. You kiss back, letting your fingers gently caress the nape of his neck, eliciting a small growl from Aleks’ busy mouth. You could stay in this moment forever if you could, it was heaven to feel both of your bodies melting into each other in a wholesome, warm embrace.

“Hungry?” he questions, clearing his throat and being the first to pull away from a hug that felt like eternity. His face was flushed - like, really flushed - and you looked around, only to notice a handful of eyes staring at the both of you from the crowd. It was James, Brett and Aron all with coy smiles and uncomfortable postures.

“Uh, yeah that sounds good right about now” you said dismissively, pulling yourself a little further away to give distance between the two of you. Of course the rest of the Cow Chop crew knew you two were dating, how could you both keep it a secret? Especially when you were the only girl who occasionally set foot in the house. However, both you and Aleks had made an agreement to keep the PDA to a minimum around them, for the sake of your own dignity but also for privacy reasons; you never knew when any of them would be filming, or live streaming, or taking snapchat pictures / videos that could lead to you and Aleks’ relationship being broadcast to the whole fanbase. It was a risk you weren’t willing to take but could definitely handle, you weren’t that clingy yourself and liked your space - you were sure Aleks did too, so nothing about the arrangement seemed negative. That was until an instance last time you visited where intimacy was just, completely off the table.

Aleks has his own room - of course, he was one of the Co-Founders in the first place - so much like a brother racing up the stairs to pick the first room in a new house, Aleks managed to negotiate some privacy in a full house of men. Unfortunately for the both of you, the walls in this Colorado rental are beyond paper thin and almost every word, noise or creak can be heard by everyone in the house, who are almost always downstairs. During the times when you stayed over, recording still went on but just without Aleks so naturally, your first instinct is to be as still as a statue or make incredibly slow movements in order to avoid noise from you and Aleks’ bedroom to pick up on a recording. This posed a lot of problems for the both of you: not only were you in a house that is always occupied by someone, times in which the two of you could be intimate were extremely, extremely limited. The only instances where the two of you had been intimate were if the recording took place outside or, if you both went into the bathroom and ‘showered’ together. You were sure to make a mental note that shower sex is lack luster and definitely not all it’s cracked up to be. The house isn’t huge and subsequently the bathrooms are tiny, not allowing much movement to take place as a result.

“Y/N? What do you want to eat?” Aleks’ voice interrupted your thoughts and you shook your head, feeling your heart strain at the sound of Aleks’ voice in your ear. He was leaning down to your eye level, the heat of his cheek radiating off onto your own, making your whole body hot. _What had come over you?_ Thinking about being caught and having to be as quiet as possible when doing things with Aleks was, admittedly, _really_ fucking hot to you. You gulped, shuffling away from Aleks a bit to let yourself breathe properly. You pushed the thoughts aside from your head and ordered your food, embarrassingly becoming more and more aware of how flushed your cheeks were getting.

You all piled into the house, a faint smell of burnt paper filled your nostrils but you weren’t surprised, especially with the house looking the dump it did. You’d been there enough times to expect the house to be in ruins anyway and you’re actually surprised it hasn’t burnt down yet, or that they’ve been kicked out.

“James, what the _fuck_ , man?” Aleks spat out with a defeated wave of his arms, he gestured to the hallway in front of you, the floor covered in broken glass and pools of indistinguishable liquid. The house truly was a mess, admittedly more of a mess than you had ever seen it - but you didn’t care. Unfortunately for the rest of the crew, Aleks did and when Aleks gets mad, he gets _mad_. So mad that he usually just screams something in Russian and storm up the stairs, which you predicted he was just about to do.

“Chert voz'mi! ( _Fuck this!_ )” Aleks yelled almost on queue before pushing past James and Brett who were snickering at such a dramatic reaction. Aron stayed silent though and you noticed he was holding his camera, one eye peering into the lens and following Aleks’ form as he angrily headed towards the stairs. Before you could utter a word to Aron about filming you, Aleks grabbed your arm before stomping up the stairs, your confused self in tow. The grip on your wrist was firm and a little bit painful but you figured it wasn’t on purpose, Aleks was just trying to exit the scene as quickly as possible.

Aleks lets go of your wrist as you entered his room, flopping down on his bed with an exhausted sigh. You quietly pushed the door closed and took a seat next to him, gently resting your hand on his shoulder. Aleks turned to you, his eyes were oddly dark, you’d never seen them like this. Lividness was written all over his face and you gave him an empathetic smile, slowly rubbing circles on his forearm. Aleks seemed to relax in your touch and he calmed down a bit, rubbing his temples with his free hand.

“I just wanted the house to be nice and clean for you when you arrived, okay? I’m so sorry, Y/N”. Aleks’ voice was trembling slightly and you could tell he was sincere. You gave him a reassuring sigh and laughed, “Hey, I’ve been dating you long enough to know that the house isn’t going to be a paradise, okay? I don’t expect it to be! I just want to spend as much time as I can with you, Aleks”. Your voice was like chocolate to him and he gave a weak smile before turning himself to you, his eyes still darker than usual.

You tilted your head naively and before you knew it, Aleks’ hot mouth was on yours in seconds. You were a little taken aback, your hands flinching to rest on his chest to keep him from pushing you under him completely but eventually, you gave in, letting Aleks’ body and strength overpower your own momentarily. As your head hit the pillow, you broke the kiss, “Aleks, we-we can’t do this here, you know that” you hushed in a hurried tone, trying your hardest to be as quiet as possible. Aleks sighed and pulled back for a moment, straddling you. Your heart sunk subconsciously, your whole body conflicted on how to feel and what to do. A part of you wanted to pull him back down by the collar and let him have his way with you, and the other half wanted to sit up, fix your hair and… well, you actually didn’t have another motive. You wanted to fuck him right here and right now. You wanted the crew to hear you and him, you wanted to embarrass them. But, if you said this out loud, you think you’d be the one to die of embarrassment.

It was quiet between the two of you for what felt like a few minutes. You could hear the other members of the house rowdily talking downstairs, James’ voice being the loudest of all. ‘They’re being so loud, maybe they won’t hear us?’ your horny brain was trying to coax you into giving in and it was working. You reconnected eyes with Aleks and he knew exactly what you were thinking. Still straddling you, he pulled his shirt up and over his torso - probably one of the sexiest things you’ve ever seen anyone do, his slightly chubby, yet beefy body covered in aesthetically pleasing tattoos graced your eyes and you felt your body get hot again. Squirming under his weight, Aleks leant down towards your neck, a smirk plastered on his face as he knew he won you over. He’s probably thinking: ‘ _finally, finally we can have some time together_ ’, and that was reassuring to imagine.

Aleks’ hands smoothed themselves over your stomach and waist, causing goosebumps to form on your arms. Simply his touch sent shivers all over your body, your whole being screaming for him to just fuck you already. Aleks’ hot, wet lips were pressed against your neck along with his warm breath, coating your skin like silk. His breath tickled your ears as he spoke, “I want everyone to hear what I can do to you” he spoke in a low, soft voice, making you shudder. His words elicited a small, drawn out whimper of his name and instantly you could feel something hard press against your thigh. You and Aleks hadn’t spoken that openly about what you were into and even if you did, it wasn’t likely that either of you were able to act out these kinks in person but you figured that he likes hearing you call his name out the way that you just did.

You smiled at the thought of knowing Aleks’ weak points and couldn’t wait to find out more. The loud chatter still emanated from downstairs, giving you the ‘all-clear’ for you to start being a little louder. You moaned into Aleks’ ear as he pressed himself into you more, grinding his hips into the heat of your inner thigh. His moans, oh God his moans where so hot. You desperately needed to hear more of his voice, you wanted him to be as loud as you were willing to be, you have never needed something more in your whole life. Your brain scrambled to find anything, anything to make him moan like that again. Then suddenly:

“Daddy _please_ fuck me, make me yours _please_ ” You drew out your pleases, half intentional half non-intentional. But that was it, you had actually never seen Aleks move so fast in your whole time of dating him. He was upright and positioning himself between your legs within seconds. Aleks’ face was completely red, his eyebrows knitted together as he concentrated on attempting to get your pants off. You helped him without a second thought, smirking to yourself for finding yet another favourite of his. Aleks positioned himself at your entrance. He was hard, his whole cock completely erect and twitching, pre-cum glistening on his swollen tip. You bit your lip with excitement, subconsciously wiggling your hips towards him as your whole body begged for his dick.

“God you’re so wet, Y/N” he spoke in a low tone, his voice sounded gravelly and out of breath. You blushed and whined at his words, pleading with your eyes for him to just fuck you already. Aleks pushed forward agonisingly slow as he entered your heat. It was a tight fit but eventually, his whole length was inside you. You could feel him twitching - he was already close enough to cum just from being inside you. Aleks leant down, locking lips with you as he began to thrust, hard. His strokes were long, almost exiting you completely before shoving himself back into you with a hard ‘smack’. It was loud, God was it loud. The bed wasn’t creaky but the headboard thudded into the wall with every entering thrust. You couldn’t control your voice, every time Aleks pulled himself out dangerously close to exiting you completely, you whined, and every time he rammed back into your heat, you yelped. He was slow but forceful, and it was so, fucking, hot.

The rest of the Cow Chop crew could definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, hear you from downstairs but you didn’t care. You wanted them to hear you and to hear what Aleks can do to you. It was a weird, satisfying feeling more than anything to know that they’re down there doing whatever it is that they’re doing while you and Aleks are up here, allowing him to have complete control over you. It was the hottest thing you’d ever done and it was addictive. You subconsciously got louder, yelling Aleks’ name out at the top of your lungs. Any embarrassment you harboured before was dead and all you could think of was how good Aleks’ cock felt slamming you. Aleks was moaning louder now too, his grunts and words of encouragement just made you want to moan even louder, almost like a competition between you two in which no one could really win. With every time you uttered Aleks’ name, his hips drew in quicker and faster. He was sweating now, his head had been buried in the crook of your neck and you could feel the hotness of his breath coat your skin like sugar. It was hot and wet, your bodies barely separated from one another as he continued to pound into you downwards, eventually hitting your g-spot. You screamed, nails gripping into Aleks’ back, surely drawing blood. You felt like you were going to cry. It was hot, loud, intense and felt so fucking good.

“Aleks don’t stop. Please don’t stop I’m going to… ah I’m going to cum, Daddy!” you trickled every sentence with either his name or the word ‘Daddy’. It felt foreign in your mouth but you knew it worked, it got him off and it made him hard, who were you to deny that for him?

Aleks leaned up, not allowing his change in position affect his pace. His face was red, small beads of sweat slid down the sides of his face and onto his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut, creases evident and his mouth ajar in ecstasy. Moans trickled out of his mouth with every thrust and you could feel that he was close.

“Ah, good girl, good girl” he praised, encouraging you to continue moaning his name - you obliged. Aleks’ pace changed, it was fast but unpredictable and jagged, he was finding it hard to keep focused on so many things at once; the pleasure was truly overwhelming for him too, but that didn’t make you stop. You kept begging, “Please Aleks make me cum! Cum in me, baby” you practically pleaded with him. You needed this release just as much as he did.

“Bog ( _God_ ), you like it when the guys hear you, don’t you? You’re a dirty girl, Y/N” Aleks taunted, his eyes now open and staring down at you with a scowl. You nodded, your own eyebrows furrowing at his words. You just wanted all of him.

Aleks’ grip on your hips turned painful as he drew to his apex. “I’m- I’m gonna cum, baby. Take it like a good girl” he groaned, his posture slouching as he climaxed. Aleks let out a growl, nails digging into your hips; his grip would surely leave bruises on you for days. You could feel him filling you up completely. It was hot in your stomach and your chest was too, the combination of his moans and the warmness in your abdomen struck a cord in you and you felt yourself contracting around him. “Ah, A-Aleks!” you managed out, gripping his wrists with your sweaty hands as you both rode your orgasms out together.

Aleks fell limp on top of you, laying half on and half off your body. You were both panting heavily and the noise from downstairs was absent, how long have they been that quiet? Embarrassment started to flood back to you as you regained sense of reality again. Your body froze as the sound of footsteps resonated in the practically desolate house. Aleks shot up, reality clearly striking him at that moment too as he panicked and fumbled to get dressed. The footsteps grew even closer and then stopped just outside the door. Things were silent except for Aleks trying to quietly do up the zipper to his jeans.

“We can’t use any of that footage now thanks to you two” the voice on the other side of the door spoke in an awkward yet saddened tone. It was James. ‘God this is beyond fucking awkward’, you thought. You wished more than anything to just shrivel up and die in that nanosecond. Aleks turned to you with a distressed look on his face, but quickly melted into a stifled chuckle. You returned the feeling and covered your mouth before you let out your world famous snort. That was awkward as hell but, absolutely worth it.


End file.
